The present invention relates generally to data processing systems, and more specifically to password management.
In a centralized or distributed data processing system, a plurality of systems or services (collectively “resources”) may be available to a user. Each of these resources may have an access control, requiring a user to have a valid user identification (“user ID”), as well as an authenticator, such as a valid key, token or password, to gain access. For the purposes of the present description, the term “password” is used in its broadest sense to cover any such authenticator. For a user requiring access to a number of resources, remembering and entering a user ID and password for each resource at the beginning of each logon session may be cumbersome. The problem may be exacerbated if there are multiple password management systems being used to manage each password. A solution for addressing this problem would be desirable.